Bellestown
Description Bellestown is one of the oldest and well established islands in all of the East Blue. Typically regarded as a peaceful place, this town might be considered Loguetown if it didn't exist. The architecture, while older has seemed to stand the test of time, or it did until that unfortunate Kaiju attack. On both ends of the island are bells, which are rung every hour to keep the terrible beast at bay, which is why they are believed to be an early settlement. They are not host to a marine base, though they have no issue with calling them if the need be. They see pirates of all kinds, but most citizens don't mind so long as they aren't causing issues. Every year, the town holds an annual two week festival, celebrating the life and history of the island, competitions and games can be found all over. The celebration usually end with the Ms. Bellestown pageant. While it may be called as a way to find the woman that best embodies the spirit of the town, it's honestly just an easy way to get girls in swimsuits. Player History Raiders Reckoning Brenn Scenario: During the Crickhollow festival the city of Brenn had gone through a rough patch of events. A band of raiders had begun attacking the town. Often and relentlessly. They would often murder, kidnap and steal. Leaving the town in a rough spot. As the many different Crickhollow refugees flooded in they found themselves in a depressed town that was low on food. Many people found themselves stepping up and trying to help the villagers. Some people were helping the local doctors, some where helping on the docks, but a few had heard that there was a resistance against these Raiders. These people all went to the abandoned warehouse where the each individually met the eccentric Aikuro. A man who wore next to no clothes. As well as his brother Simon. The two of them introduced the different heroes to the Raiders weapon that had made them so deadly. They had rifle's and pistols that shot in a weird pattern at an extreme rate. The blast could be charged to do even more in a shotgun like way. The brothers gave each of the 5 that were willing to help an outfit and a mission. The next day they all set out to fight. Not much is known what happened in the raider base, but by the end of that day the raiders were no longer an issue. The raiders base ended up in ashes as it burnt to the ground. The raiders themselves either dead or captured. The captured towns people rescued and brought home safely. With the raider threat behind them the city tried to regain the power and wealth it once had. Foreign Ship Near Bellestown, a ship of slavers, as well as a couple slaves, is wrecked during a huge storm. The slaves manage to make it to land, and the Visceral Bounty Hunter crew hears his story. Determined to bring the slavers to justice, they head out for Bellestown immediately. On their way, they sail into the massive storm; due to some fancy sailing and tips from their navigator, the crew arrives unharmed and with no damage. On the nearby beach, they find the slavers' ship, cracked open on the sand. While investigating, Souji, the Captain/Navigator, is poisoned; due to some quick thinking by Silver, the doctor, he is saved from any long- or short-term damage that might have resulted. As they head into town, they find one of the city's bell towers is on fire, and the slavers fleeing the scene. The group, remembering the Kaiju attack the last time they were here, splits into two groups; Souji and Lucille follow the slavers, and Silver, Kota, and Matsu remain behind to fight the fire. Both groups are successful in their missions, and return to town, where they are rewarded by the mayor, Hope. The Bellestown Festival An annual festival, that's made to celebrate the town of Bellestown and the spirit it embodies. The festival itself contained contests of strength and accuracy, designed to test one's athletic ability and to give out fabulous prizes. There was also also a charity event, though it seemed like not everyone was too happy with that one. There was even a strange man that seemed to be selling a Devil Fruit. But, this was only the beginning of the multi-week event. Not to mention, there was delicious, delicious pudding readily available for all to consume. The Ms. Bellestown Beauty Pageant After some strange events, involving pudding, giant boobs, and lots of orgies, the Bellestown Festival Committee has decided a Beauty Pageant was in order. One that hopefully drum up attention, money, and keep the townsfolk calm. With six beautiful sign ups, and a lucky surprise entrant, the pageant was well under way. The entrants were tested on their poise, social skills, talent, personal tastes, personality, and response under pressure and being ogled by just about every guy in the audience. After several close calls, S. Anji, the host, lost far too much blood and was hospitalized for the night. However, just as someone had decided to attack and steal one of the town bells, the judges declared Lucille Cassidy the winner. And just in time too, because some shit was about to go down. Chasing a Pervert Just before the contest ended and the Kaiju arrived, a mysterious pervert used his magical horn, to cause all the swimsuit wearing contestants to suddenly become naked. Of course, this was met with the majority of them trying to kill him. Lucky for him, two falling idiots, and a wall of loyal perverts happened to help protect the man, saving him from his impending demise. Kaiju in Bellestown With the loss of the bell, the creature was now undeterred, making it's way onto the land with anger and frustration. While, some marines went and hunted down the bastards responsible for the creatures arrival, many other brave souls went about fighting the creature with everything they had, with some people even managing to find a giant robot. Meanwhile, the two marines, were surprised to find not much resistance. The idiot pirates seem to just give up without much of a fight. But, this doesn't stop them from cementing their legacy. Meanwhile, the marines seem to have other pirates to deal with, but at this point they weren't in the mood to take things easy. While this is happening, the Kaiju seems to generate a giant electromagnetic wave, but it does little to deter it's opponents. With the bells finally ringing and a final attack from the giant robot, the beast was finally defeated. Unfortunately, this was not without its consequences. The town has since been repaired. Notable People Things to Note * Beautiful flower fields right outside of town. * Two bell towers that ring in unison every hour in order to keep a giant Kaiju away. * Bells are sacred to the people of Bellestown. * The entire island shall forever remember the name of the Blue Bird Pirates. * Ever since the events of the Kaiju attack, every man and boy knows the legend of the trumpeting pervert. Category:Location Category:Village